Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed-wiring board shielded from electromagnetic waves in which required portions of the conductive pattern are coated with an electromagnetic wave shield layer.
The conventional printed-wiring board is constructed by forming a conductive pattern on one or both sides of an insulating substrate, and thereafter coating the conductive pattern with an insulating layer except for the electrical connecting portions of the conductive pattern. In addition, it is known in the conventional art to construct a printed-wiring board as illustrated in FIG. 2 in which the conductive pattern 2 formed in the insulating substrate 1 is covered with an insulating layer 3, and a jumper wire 4 composed of a conductive paste containing a conductive metal such as silver, carbon or copper is formed between the connecting terminals 2a and 2b of the conductive pattern 2.
However, such a conventional printed-wiring board is defective in that the conductive pattern has an extremely high density and is therefore susceptible to the adverse effect of electromagnetic wave noise.